Doctor, Doctor
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: A flushed-out fic for the song Doctor, Doctor. Basically, just a visual of the song.


A loud snickering erupted from the rickety shack before Adakias and Anhura.

"_Spiders! Cm'ere_!"

The two exchanged a worried glance and let their eyes wander back to the shifty door that stood in front of them. Behind the door, they could hear crashing and glass clinking together, among other sounds. Coughing and wheezing ensued to mix in with the other noises.

"_Who's there?"_ Maniacal laughter. "_Someone's here,"_

The door swung open to reveal a relatively short man with singed, stringy black hair and pale skin full of black, purple and green bruises. His eyes were covered with a pair of pale blue goggles and a crystal magnifying glass contraption. He wore a white surgeon's robe, and around his mouth was a blue surgeon's mask, matching his goggles.

"_Welcome to my humble abode, please don't mind the mess."_ He gestured for the two to come in, and grinned. "_Just nest yourself down comfortable, let the Doctor do the rest!"_

He slammed the door and ran off to his laboratory, laughing wildly. His hands scrambled across the many tables, sending items flying. He finally calmed himself when his tiny fingers grabbed a piece of rounded wood, smiling widely. He returned to Adakias and Anhura, taking in the sight of the two.

_"Dear ghost, you like white as a sheet. Just have yourself a seat,"_ The Doctor pushed Adakias aside and pulled Anhura towards his medical chair. It was rusty and torn up, much like the rest of the crude shack. _"Open wide and say '_ah_', let the Doctor take,"_ He backed up. _"A peek."_

Anhura cautiously sat down on the chair and opened her mouth, leaning her head back against the headrest. The Doctor shoved the wood into her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue. Her face scrunched up, and her nose wrinkled. The short man's smile vanished as he pulled the stick out and skipped off. Adakias rushed to his love's side as she began spitting out the germs that had plagued her mouth.

_"Now I must admit, I knew you'd come."_ The Doctor said, beginning to test Anhura's saliva and experiment with it. _"Boy and his love, elope to save her from disease, wash your hands of her blood!"_

Adakias made a move to stand up and challenge the Doctor, but Anhura let one of her lithe hands rest on his arm. Immediately he grew calm, but the glint of annoyance was still etched in his dark eyes. The Doctor spun around, his wild hair standing on end.

_"Now I don't want to alarm you but you certainly are ill. Stricken with a sickness deadly enough to kill."_ He told the couple, looking over Anhura's limp, sickly body. She was flushed, and she looked utterly exhausted. He inched towards them, telling of her disease. _"Even the strongest man would drop dead where he stands. I urge that we make haste if you are to stand a chance!" _

The Doctor scurried off once more to gather more supplies. _"Spiders! Scalpel... Forceps... Hope's breath, just a pinch, spiders, now, just a pinch!" _He threw many of the ingredients into a large, boiling pot of water. A large puff of smoke erupted from the mixture, and he shrieked.

"Whoa! _That was, too much."_ The Doctor continued stirring, giggling hysterically. "_Now what you got ain't no quick fix, it ain't no common cold. What you need is a bona fide doctor's miracle."_

His arms slowed, a michevious glint in his black eyes.

"_Now the thing about miracles is that they don't grow on trees,_" he began, turning ever so slowly to face Adakias and Anhura. "_They don't fall from the sky, you need a doctor like me!" _He looked to the ground, a vacant expression on his face. "_It just ain't easy..."_

The Doctor was close enough for Adakias to reach out and touch him, and so he did, suddenly disturbed by his silence. The Doctor swung his head back up with a manic laughter on the tip of his tongue.

"_Lucky for you, you found me! So the rest should be no fuss. But before we get to savin' lives, there's a few things to discuss!_" He slammed his hands together, a loud clap ringing his vistors' ears.

He ran to Anhura's side, his grimy hands almost touching her flushed skin. "_Now I'm sure you're wonderin' what's in it for me? Surely I would not perform these miracles for free!" _The Doctor squinted his eyes, looking back and forth between Adakias and Anhura, a psychotic smile behind the surgeon's mask. "_I'm not askin' for a lot. It won't cost you a dime,_" Backing up slowly, he spread his arms out, leaning his head back with a devious cackle rolling out of his mouth. "_I just want the princess here with me till the end of time!"_

His head snapped back down, and hidden snickers echoed from around the shack. He spoke slowly, making sure they heard every word. "_I promise to take care of her. More rather, she'll take care of me,_"

A simple 'ha!' escaped him as he continued. "_For the rest of her life in the Dark, fulfilling,"_ He couldn't withhold in anymore, the giggles coming out with every drawn-out word. "_Doctor's fantasies!" _

He laughed, and laughed, the psychopath's shrill voice echoing all around Adakias and Anhura as he returned to the boiling pot.

"_I can't do this_," Anhura whispered to her love, her hand shaking as she tried to reach out to him.

_"But you must, Princess!" _Adakias replied, his brow creasing with worry.

Anhura turned her head away from his stare, her eyes beginning to water up. _"Sign my life away..."_

"_It's the only way! Trust me, I know how this must go_," He gently cupped her cheeks and turned her head back to face him. "_Just do what the Doctor says_." He kissed her forehead, attempting to ignore hysterical laughter from behind him.


End file.
